Escalera
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Mi excepción mide un metro ochenta y nueve, usa caros zapatos italianos, trajes de diseñador y sin duda debe tener el monopolio del gel para el cabello en el área de Wiltshire.


_**N/A: ¡Buenas!**_

 _ **Debiendo tantas historias como debo, tengo que pasar a postear este one shot.**_

 _ **Verán la mente de una (casi) escritora, funciona de maneras extrañas y la mía estaba empecinada a sentarme a escribir esta historia.**_

 _ **Es un muy sencillo fic que espero de todo corazón que les guste.**_

 _ **No descarto que tenga una segunda parte, pero si llega a hacerlo lo postearé como un One Shot aparte.**_

 _ **Como siempre les pido, porque no tengo verguenza, si tienen un ratito, ganas, buena onda, etc, cuentenmé que opinan, como los hace sentir, etc.**_

 _ **Beso enorme,**_

 _ **Albertina**_

* * *

 **ESCALERA**

* * *

Puedo ver las partículas de polvo bailar en la luz del sol. Sé cuál es la exacta razón que me las tiene notando y se relaciona con la oficina en la cual me encuentro. La habitación es amplia, decorada en tonos oliva y cobre. Ambos evocan una hermosa representación de la Inglaterra victoriana. Los muebles son elaborados, con intrincados patrones decorando cada espacio libre y con telas entre las cuales abundan el terciopelo y el cuero, dando una sensación de opulencia no forzada. En simple resumen la oficina de Cornelia Amadeus es la oficina que yo desearía tener.

─Es siempre bueno verla, señorita Granger ─dice mi jefa con la voz aguda y con el resquebrajar propio del paso de los años.

Cornelia Amadeus ocupa el cargo más importante en la sociedad mágica inglesa y es ese de Ministro de la Magia. Ascendió al poder poco tiempo después del finalizar de la guerra, por lo que ha sido mi jefa desde que comencé a trabajar. En aquellos tiempos cuando tenía diecinueve años, estaba segura que mi categorización de heroína de guerra y bruja más brillante de mi edad me calificaría para saltarme algunos peldaños en la escalera que conduce a la cima. Equivocada no comienza a describir cuán increíblemente desacertada estuve.

Mi primer puesto fue el de asistente de un patético mago cuya edad apropiadamente le otorgaría el título de reliquia. El hombre era tan nefasto como el significado de la palabra es capaz de cubrir. Puedo asegurar que no sería capaz de explicar cuál es la diferencia entre lumos y nox. Pero el tiempo pasa y mi perseverancia nunca ha flaqueado. Así que acercándome a los treinta oficialmente tengo un sueldo con el cual puedo llegar a fin de mes sin tener que levantar el teléfono y pedirle a mis padres que me extiendan la ayuda extra que hace falta para que alcance el total de mi renta.

─Igualmente, Ministra Amadeus ─respondo de modo educado, procurando no concentrarme en la gruesa verruga que nace de la nariz de la mujer.

Mi jefa es la viva representación de la bruja de Blancanieves cuando tiene en sus manos la manzana envenenada. Decenas de arrugas le cubren el rostro, piezas dentales le faltan en cantidad, seco y escaso cabello rubio le cae a la altura de los hombros y como he mencionado: la verruga. En los primeros encuentros en los cuales me tuve que ubicar frente a ella, debía recordar a cada instante en no concentrarme en nada más que no fueran sus ojos.

─¿Imaginas la razón por la cual te he mandado a llamar? ─pregunta con curiosidad.

─Si le soy totalmente honesta, no he ahondado en el asunto demasiado. Se me informó que mi presencia era requerida y de inmediato me dirigí aquí.

─Nunca dejará de sorprenderme lo brutalmente honesta que eres, querida ─comenta al pasar. ─Pero por favor recuerda que para trabajar en política hace falta diplomacia. ─ más bien falsedad, me gustaría agregar, pero ese comentario es un ticket de ida a una vida de desempleada. En cambio elijo simplemente sonreír.

─Por supuesto, Ministra. Tiene razón como siempre.

No sé si es su cometido, pero me tiene pensando para qué he sido llamada. No creo que sea para algo malo, mi desempeño es ejemplar y no es porque lo diga yo. Lo dicen los fríos números que rodean mi accionar en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia. Comencé mi escalar en el ministerio con el objetivo de volver P.E.D.D.O. una realidad concreta. Jamás estuve más lejos de conseguir que algo se vuelva realidad. En cambio acabé siendo una empleada corporativa más. Lo odié por tantos años que suena extraño en la actualidad decir que en verdad disfruto mi trabajo. En especial cuando puedo influir en menores para evitar que acaben por el mal camino.

─La razón por la que la he llamado, señorita Granger, es porque no encuentro mejor candidata para tomar el puesto de Abernathy en la planta principal de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia.

─¿Abernathy se retira? ─es imposible esconder mi sorpresa.

─Retiro, despido… detalles. ─¿Han despedido a Abernathy?

Me puedo visualizar con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Michelius Abernathy es una leyenda en los pasillos del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Sus años de servicio deben estar bordeando el siglo y por más que varios feos rumores han perseguido su carrera toda la vida, su imagen siempre ha tenido un halo intocable.

─¿Se encuentra interesada en el puesto, señorita Granger? ─pregunta mi jefa en un tono agudo que revela que está por perder la paciencia.

─¡Por supuesto! ─exclamo enseguida.

No espero que el cargo se vuelva de efecto inmediato, pero me informan que al día siguiente tengo que estar reportandome en el área principal del segundo nivel del ministerio. Estoy feliz, extática, radiante, pero como nada parece ser inmaculadamente perfecto yo no resulto ser la excepción. Mi excepción mide un metro ochenta y nueve, usa caros zapatos italianos, trajes de diseñador y sin duda debe tener el monopolio del gel para el cabello en el área de Wiltshire. El rostro puntiagudo y aristocrático de mi excepción es igual de molesto que el platino de su cabello y el gris de sus ojos. Mi excepción, por desgracia, es el bully que asistía al mismo año que yo cuando vestía el uniforme resaltado por vivos dorados y rojos. Mi excepción tiene nombre y apellido: _Draco Malfoy._

─Buenos días, señorita Granger. ─no sé quién es la delgada bruja que aparece a recibirme ni bien pongo un pie en el pasillo adecuado, así que solamente sonrío. ─Déjeme indicarle cuál será su oficina.

La principal zona de nuestra Oficina está decorada en tonos grises y blanco. Es tétrico y francamente deprimente. Las enormes arañas del más fino cristal que flotan entre el techo y nuestras cabezas proveen iluminación y elevan el nivel de lujo, pero es hasta ahí donde los cumplidos llegan. Elijo prestarle atención al recorrido por el cual me está llevando la flaca bruja que me ha recibido. Nuestros avances ocurren dejando detrás una vieja puerta de madera tras la otra. Pequeñas placas ilustran el nombre de quienes las ocupan, pero me es imposible leerlas si no utilizo los lentes con la apropiada graduación para corregir mi astigmatismo, y en verdad prefiero lanzarme la maldición cruciatus a mi misma que lucir dichos lentes.

─Esta es su oficina ─indica mi acompañante tras frenar de manera abrupta. ─Espero que se acomode sin problema. Cualquier inconveniente presione su varita contra el círculo negro que verá en su escritorio y me tendrá aquí en instantes.

─De acuerdo ─acepto sin estar segura qué más decir.

─¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ─exclama de manera horrorizada. ─El señor Malfoy solicita que vaya a su oficina en la brevedad. Estimo que sabe donde queda. ─y así como quien no quiere la cosa mi guia de turismo intra ministerial me ha abandonado a la merced de la alta esfera de falsos y corruptos políticos.

Mi mente está en blanco por unos segundos, procurando archivar todo lo nuevo. Es inevitable mi encuentro con Draco Malfoy, pero elijo la salida fácil y me convenzo que conocer mi oficina es en verdad la mejor de las opciones. Volteo hasta tomar el gastado picaporte de metal en forma de garra y girarlo con un decidido movimiento de mi muñeca. Mi primer reacción es sentir el olor a sándalo, mezclado con pino y alguna esencia marina. Es indiscutiblemente el perfume de algún hombre y es intoxicante de todas las maneras que apoyar la nariz contra el cuello de un amante puede serlo. La segunda revelación es la visual y es mucho menos intrigante; la oficina consiste simplemente en un delicado escritorio de madera, una banqueta de madera y cuero a cada lado, una angosta biblioteca llena de libros contra una pared y una enclenque estantería vacía contra la otra. No hay arte en las paredes, no hay más luz que aquella emanada por el angustiante foco de luz cálida perteneciente a la pequeña lámpara de escritorio y no hay vivos de color en nada.

Siempre he tenido una predisposición más bien positiva y este caso no es la excepción. En consecuencia inhalo de manera profunda, formo una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro y avanzo hacia delante sosteniendo mi portafolio con una mano y la gruesa bolsa de plástico con objetos personales en la otra. Puedo hacer tanto tiempo como desee, sé que conseguiré inventar excusa tras excusa hasta que veinte años transcurran y yo aún no haya visitado a Draco Malfoy. No puedo hacerlo, o no debo, ya no sé la diferencia, sólo sé que no tengo más opción que hacerle frente.

A diferencia de lo creído por la delgada guía turística que me indicó dónde voy a pasar encerrada la mayoría de mis días de ahora en adelante, no sé dónde queda la oficina de mi jefe. Acabo preguntandole a un viejo mago cuyo tranco es lento mientras se dirige de una punta del pasillo a la otra. Señala una amplia puerta de madera oscura a regañadientes y ni siquiera escucha mi agradecimiento con todo el rebuznar naciendo de su boca.

─Golpeas, escuchas lo que tiene para decir y te vuelves a tu oficina a hacer tu trabajo ─suelto en voz alta para mí misma.

Siempre supe que mi camino se iba a cruzar con él. Los peldaños de la escalera que me he encontrado escalando lo tienen a él sentado en la cima. A diferencia de mi estatus de heroína de guerra, el estatus de Malfoy y rico si le acortó gran parte de la subida. Hace años que está cómodo, con la oficina más amplia en todo el piso en el cual operamos y un presupuesto cuyo gasto es cuestionable incluso por aquellos que no distinguen entre un hipogrifo y una sirena. Mi esperanza siempre ha sido que cuando nuestro andar se cruzara nos encontrara como pares, no como jefe y empleada. No me sorprende que no sea el caso, las cosas parecen ser mucho más difíciles de lo que uno se imagina cuando es joven.

Elijo no dar más vueltas y pisar el taco alto de mis zapatos charolados en tono neutro contra el suelo de forma dominante. Será mi jefe, pero ya no somos niños y me rehuso que haga de mi situación un caso más para explotar su talento como _bully._ Mi vestuario es el de una mujer segura, mi maquillaje es el de una mujer decidida y mi cerebro es diez veces más operacional que el de cualquier cabeza bajo el techo en el que me encuentro. Tengo el deseo de entrar con el pie derecho y la sonrisa en el rostro es la mejor ofrenda que logro idear con tan poco tiempo.

Mis ojos marrones se concentran en el escritorio correspondiente a su secretaria. Está perfectamente ordenado, con una vasta cantidad de papelerío sobre el mismo y una silla vacía donde alguien está faltando. Puedo esperar a que vuelva, puedo dejar caer mi peso contra la pared más cercana y especular que ocurrirá primero: que la secretaria vuelva o que Draco Malfoy abandone su oficina cruzándose conmigo. Es inevitable partir por la tangente y en consecuencia comienzo a avanzar hasta su puerta. Me está esperando, no considero que encuentre inapropiado el que yo directamente llame a su puerta; para suerte mía está entornada.

Me aseguro de esbozar la sonrisa que tengo planeada ofrecer como indicador de una tregua, mi postura es segura y profesional, no sé por qué encuentro sorpresivo, sin embargo, que el poco profesional sea él. Lo escucho mucho antes de verlo y sé que puedo dejarlo en ello. Pequeños jadeos y gemidos que floten en el aire como una pesadilla incapaz de cambiar, pero sí posible de detener. Hay una curiosidad en mí que es innata y que bordea lo patológico. Necesito saber, necesito investigar y familiarizarme. Es inevitable sentir el ruido de mis tacos avanzar hasta la hendija de la puerta entornada. Los sonidos se intensifican con cada centímetro hacia delante que doy y la imagen distorsionada por mi condición oftalmológica comienza a tomar forma como el foco de una vieja cámara de fotos.

Noto la tela gris de una camisa tirada en el suelo y una corbata de seda negra descansando no muy lejos; sigo con el camino hasta dar en él. Está de espaldas a mí, su altura es imponente. No recordaba todos los centímetros que había sumado desde la última vez que conversé con él; pero lo hacen lucir dominante en especial con el contraer de los músculos de su espalda. Su piernas están cubiertas por un pantalón de vestir oscuro que cuelga peligrosamente bajo de su cadera; está desprendido, por supuesto que está desprendido. Las piernas ampliamente abiertas de la mujer sentada sobre el escritorio terminan de ser la pauta suficiente de qué está ocurriendo, por más que el movimiento de su cadera ya es una pista clara.

Son segundos en los cuales no puedo apartar la vista. Mis retinas están determinadas a memorizar cada recoveco del físico de mi jefe con una fascinación que remueve algo dentro de mi estómago y provoca una creciente humedad entre mis piernas. Es absurdo, es desagradable y reprochable mi accionar. Soy una maldita voyeur y una muy patética con el aspecto incógnito de todo el accionar, porque cuando por fin me detengo a ver a la mujer que está siendo deliciosamente follada me doy cuenta que tiene sus enormes ojos negros clavados en mí. No sé qué haría en su situación, nunca estuve, por lo que cualquier idea es meramente una hipótesis sin comprobar; lo que sí sé es lo que está haciendo ella y es sonreírme de manera soberbia mientras aumentan los decibeles de sus gemidos justo a la altura del oído de mi jefe. No sé cuán estúpido es capaz de sonar, pero puedo tolerar verlos sin que me vean, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando los ojos de la hermosa bruja están justo en mí. Es una cosa llevar el secreto dentro de uno, pero es muy distinto encontrar una comunión en el pecado.

Salgo de ahí tan rápido como puedo hacerlo en zapatos altos. Estoy avergonzada, pero el sentimiento dominante es lujuria. Estoy empapada entre mis piernas, mi corazón está latiendo de manera desbocada, la temperatura de mi piel es ardiente y el pequeño cúmulo de nervios que tanto disfruta ser rozado me ruega a gritos que lo use para encontrar liberación. No sé si alguna vez estuve tan sexualmente frustrada, pero quiero romper en llanto por la desesperación. Medito la idea de ir al baño y terminar el trabajo, pero sé lo que allí ocurre y es un entrar y salir de gente que vuelve imposible el lograr siquiera un minuto de soledad; tal vez puedo retirarme por el día hasta mi departamento en la villa este de Londres, pero sé que sólo significará desaprobación por parte de cada superior existente en la oficina. Elijo mi despacho, puedo llegar al mismo, cerrar la puerta, intentar respirar hondo por la nariz hasta sentirme dueña de mi propio cuerpo una vez más y cuando al fin esté en mi dormitorio con un copa de merlot en la mano me dedicaré a familiarizarme con cada zona erógena de mi cuerpo hasta sentirme letárgica y extasiada.

─¿Señorita Granger, ha asistido a la oficina del señor Malfoy? ─pregunta mi guía turística delgada al pasar por al lado de ella. Simplemente asiento con la cabeza y continúo mis avances.

Celebro el instante en el que puedo cerrar la puerta de mi oficina detrás de mí. El silencio con el que me encuentro es atravesado por el resonar acelerado de mi respiración. Estoy indignada, ¿Cómo mierda se puede ser tan irresponsable? No estoy a favor de follar en la oficina en la mitad de la condenada mañana, pero si elige hacerlo que tenga la decencia de cerrar la puerta. Estoy asqueada conmigo misma y estoy horrorizada con la reacción de mi cuerpo. No puedo aceptar la influencia que verlo tirarse a otra mujer tuvo en mí y sé que lo que me calentó no fue verlo con otra, fue imaginarme a mí en su posición. Si cierro los ojos me puedo ver allí, sobre ese escritorio, con las piernas abiertas y él entre las mismas; con mis uñas marcando la piel de su espalda y mi aliento cálido golpeándolo en el cuello.

─¡Estúpido! ─exclamo con bronca. ─Y estúpida yo por trabajar tantas horas que ya no recuerdo lo que es alcanzar un orgasmo a menos que venga de la mano de algo largo, fucsia y con una gran habilidad para vibrar. ─los golpes en la puerta interrumpen mi monólogo acusatorio.

─Granger, soy Draco Malfoy. ─no quiero atender.

Mi respiración elige tener la reacción opuesta a acompasarse, mientras mis músculos luchan por no tensionarse y bloquear mi función motora. Estoy envuelta en sudor y siendo víctima de una amplia descarga de pánico. Miro alrededor de la habitación para confirmar que no hay otra salida. Es atender o pretender que no hay nadie aquí.

─Le pregunté a tu secretaria y sé que estás allí.

─Adelante.

Mi astigmatismo no fue lo suficientemente justo, no. El hombre que tengo adelante, aquel que conozco desde que era un niño petulante e irreverente se ha convertido en algo peligroso que poco tiene que ver con la aún fresca marca negra en su brazo. Su altura en sí misma ya lo vuelve vertiginoso, con un físico cultivado a partir de horas de ejercitación y un conjunto de rasgos aristocráticos que tienen que ver con la cuna en la cual nació. Draco Malfoy es peligroso de todas las maneras que un hombre atractivo y seguro de sí mismo puede serlo; y yo soy demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien. Nada bueno puede salir de jugar con fuego y subí la maldita escalera por demasiado tiempo para acabar quemada ahora.

─Aparentemente fuiste a mi oficina ─comienza con cierta incertidumbre en la voz.

No sé si se está preguntando si llegué a ver lo que estaba haciendo en su oficina o si en realidad nunca fui hasta allí en un primer lugar. Su vestuario está impecable, al igual que su cabello y el resto de su persona. Luce profesional e implacable, nada indicaría que meros minutos atrás estaba follando como si el mundo estuviera por llegar a su fin.

─Lo siento, sí ─respondo, recordando ofrecer la sonrisa de tregua que había planeado inicialmente. ─tu secretaria no estaba así que decidí irme y volver luego.

─La próxima vez simplemente llama a la puerta.

─De acuerdo ─acepto. No estoy seguro que piensa hacer si llego a llamar y él está al borde acabar dentro de una maldita bruja. ─Querías verme…

─Si ─confirma de manera arrogante. ─Quería darte la bienvenida a este lado del segundo piso, a la vez que necesito pedirte que mañana dejes en mi escritorio a primera hora el detalle de los gastos correspondientes al mes que viene.

─¿En tu escritorio o en el de tu secretaria?

─No te vuelvas petulante, Granger. Los dos sabemos que esta relación será mucho más próspera si pretendemos caernos bien. ─sonrío porque las cosas están encontrando su orden.

─Por supuesto, señor Malfoy ─sonrío con cierto entretenimiento.

─Siempre dije que causas problemas con cada andar de esos zapatos altos… ─confieso que me sorprende encontrar mi humor equiparado.

Los ojos grises me miran de manera fija por unos segundos que se alargan demasiado. Es grotesca la confianza que exuda. Mis diferencias con Draco Malfoy bordean la ironía, él sangre pura y yo hija de muggles, él rico y yo de familia de clase media, él arrogante y yo una condenada bola de nervios, él siendo él y yo siendo… yo. Lo odio tanto como lo admiro, me provoca repulsión tanto como me fascina, me da asco tanto como puedo cerrar los ojos e idear cientos de fantasías en las cuales acabo gritando su nombre y rogando por más.

─Mañana tendrá mi informe ─sentencio de forma reverente antes de verlo partir.

No lo pienso demasiado, simplemente elevo mi varita y lanzo un hechizo a la puerta para que quede herméticamente cerrada. Nadie entra, nadie me molesta y sobre todo nadie me interrumpe. Dejo mis zapatos a un costado antes de ponerme de pie. Puedo sentir la sangre avanzando de forma tempestuosa por mis venas y la dejo mientras me concentro en buscar debajo de mi vestido el dobladillo de mi ropa interior; un decidido tirón y está cayendo por mis piernas y hasta el piso. Vuelvo a sentarme sobre la superficie de cuero de la banqueta, es cómoda y el ambiente cálido de la oficina ayuda. Ayuda con la relajación y con hacer de lo que voy a hacer un acto más protegido. Es ridículo pensarlo así, pero es aún más ridículo creer que voy a poder trabajar todas las horas que me quedan por delante, sintiéndome de la manera que lo estoy haciendo.

Dejo caer mi espalda hacia atrás antes de elevar mis piernas, de modo que la planta de mis pies queden apoyados contra el borde del escritorio. Se siente una incómoda posición de ginecolo, pero no estoy intentando seducir a nadie con mi accionar, sólo complacerme a mí misma. No necesito cerrar los ojos para visualizar lo que quiero ver, pero igualmente lo hago. Me encierro dentro de mi propia cabeza, en un mundo donde follarte a tu jefe no te hace un arrastrada, en un mundo donde que me encuentren a mi haciendo lo que estoy haciendo en la oficina tiene la misma reacción que encontrar lo que yo encontré tiene, en un mundo donde una mujer no tiene que luchar el doble de fuerte para llegar a donde un hombre ha llegado. Es un hermoso mundo y en aquel maravilloso lugar estoy luciendo sólo su camisa y de manera desprendida. Sus ojos grises me están mirando con hambre, recorriendo cada curva de mi figura mientras lo espero sentada sobre el escritorio. Mis piernas se separan de modo seductor y tentativo, mientras mis ojos marrones brillan con la necesidad de tenerlo dentro.

─Mmm ─gimo al sentir el primer contacto de mi dedo índice contra la humedad acumulada. Desparramo la misma por el largo de mi entrada, antes de llegar a la desesperada bola de nervios.

En mi cabeza él entiende la necesidad y está más que dispuesto a darme lo que necesito. No dice nada que no pueda leer en los rasgos afilados de su rostro y en el porte rígido de su figura. En mi cabeza no tiene puesta la camisa, no tiene puesto los pantalones, no tiene puesto nada. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca lo tomo por detrás del cuello y lo atraigo hasta besarlo. Fantasía o no fantasía, un beso siempre es importante. Lo vuelve más personal.

Elijo abrir mis ojos por un instante, encontrándome con mi oficina delante de mí. Ya sé lo que sigue en mi pequeña e improvisada fantasía, pero quiero saborear el momento; así que juego con la divertida bola de nervios mientras mi mano izquierda hace su camino hasta mi boca. Hago un buen trabajo deslizando la lengua entre los dos dedos que allí tengo, humedeciéndoles mientras imagino que son algo más, que son de alguien más.

─Si, si, si... ─suelto en un siseo cuando siento el primer tirón de tensión en mi abdomen.

Mis dedos húmedos encuentran el camino debajo de mi escote y dentro de mi sostén, antes de moverse de manera seductora sobre la zona más erógena de mis senos. No necesito mucha asistencia hasta sentirlos rígidos y sensibles como si hubiera sido la boca de un amante la que hubiera trabajado en ellos.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y las cosas están justo donde estaban. Su boca está en mí, su aroma está en mí, sus manos están sobre mi piel descubierta. Siento sus manos tomarme por debajo de los muslos y atraerme más cerca del borde del escritorio. Está listo para llenarme y cuando lo hace, también lo hacen mis dedos húmedos cumpliendo el perfecto rol. En mi cabeza me veo gimiendo y creo que lo estoy haciendo fuera de la misma también. En mi cabeza está él tomando el control, pero fuera de la misma estoy yo misma tomando el control y cada roce de mis manos, cada entrar y salir de los dígitos, cada instante de fricción contra el más maravilloso conjunto de nervios me está llevando al borde del abismo.

─Quería darte la bienvenida a este lado del segundo piso. ─lo escucho repetir en mi cabeza mientras tira del lóbulo de mi oreja y me folla como una mujer sexualmente activa debe ser follada.

Una embestida, dos embestidas y puedo sentir mi propio orgasmo cerrarse alrededor de mis dedos. Puedo sentir el gemido de liberación nacer desde el fondo de mi garganta y resonar en la totalidad de mi oficina. Estoy felizmente satisfecha, yaciendo con las piernas abiertas, las manos húmedas, el cabello revuelto y una capa de sudor cubriéndome. Sonrío como una verdadera idiota, porque encontré una manera de follarme a mi jefe sin tirar por la borda mi reputación y todo el esfuerzo que puse en llegar hasta aquí. Lo haré cerrando los ojos e imaginado que mis manos son las suyas, lo haré recordando cada detalle de verlo follarse a otra, lo haré imaginando que mi humedad es su boca. Lo haré hasta que no sea más mi jefe o hasta que se me otorgue el mismo respeto por estar con la puerta entreabierta y con un hombre meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás entre mis piernas. Lo haré hasta que esté en la cima de la escalera y la única opinión que importe sea la mía.


End file.
